Ender Test Wiki:Rules and Guidelines/Block Policy
This section in the ’s policies and guidelines covers how the wiki administration deals with violations. This excludes violations and punishments on our discord server. Types of warnings The wiki's warning system provides multiple opportunities for editors to resolve policy violations before they are blocked. Editors who are found to be acting in malice are exempt from this and may be warned. * Reminders are given for minor first-time policy violations and serve to officially notify the editor of the 's policies. For instance, a new editor who creates a page that is not in accordance with our policies will typically receive a reminder when being notified of their article being moved/deleted. * Warnings are given for repeated violation of minor policies or for first-time violation of major policies. As such, an editor personally attacking another user in a forum post will qualify for a warning or a final warning instead of a reminder. * Final warnings are given after repeated or severe policy violations. Final warnings may be in conjunction with a short-term block, and editors will be warned that any violation of the discussed policy will result in a longer block. Editors who are found to be acting in bad faith, such as in instances of vandalism, may not receive a reminder or warning for a first-time policy violation but may instead receive a final warning. Removing Staff Warnings Editors should not remove any issued warnings from their message wall, as this serves as documentation regarding what actions have previously been taken for policy violations and ensures consistent application of wiki policies to all editors. Removing message wall warnings may result in a block or an extended block if the editor is currently blocked. Types of blocks The warning system comprises of various block lengths that range from a two-hour block to an indefinite block. Blocked editors may receive a that describes why they are blocked and lists the specific contributions that caused the block. Courtesy block messages may be forgone if the editor is causing ongoing harm to the wiki. Though the length and parameters of a block will be up to the discretion of the issuing administrator, the following are guidelines for appropriate block lengths. Editors may have their ability to post on their message wall revoked if they abuse it during the block (e.g. using their message wall to personally attack the administrator who blocked them, posting spam on their message wall), or if the blocking administrator sees no possible angle for the block to be contested (blocks may still be contested to the blocking administrator on Community Central). Challenging Blocks Editors who are blocked, with exception to severe violators (see "types of blocks" above), are free to challenge their block. Blocked editors may tactfully respond to to provide explanation or evidence to potentially shorten or dismiss their block. Blocked editors who abuse this courtesy and instead choose to produce offensive responses will be ignored, their message wall privileges revoked, and their block lengthened. Blocked editors who are initially unable to respond to their block message (but did not have their message wall privileges revoked after the initial block) are able to contact their blocking administrator on Community Central. Note that you are responsible for all content you post on Community Central, offensive content posted there can result in the editor blocked across all wikis with no further input from this wiki's administrators necessary.